User blog:Darkclaw1444/ArcheAge
u better b happy faith Hi hello welcome to the official ArcheAge page here you'll find more about ArcheAge and some tutorials, guilds, etc. etc. Contents http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/ArcheAge# hide#AboutEdit #RacesEdit #Talking about quests...Edit #Money?Edit #Mounts, pets and their armor Edit #SkillsetsEdit #Trading, trials, piratesEdit #Continents (And its alliances), seas, islands and special placesEdit #Guilds, families, parties, raidsEdit #UsernamesEdit #GuildsEdit AboutEdit Edit What is ArcheAge??? ArcheAge is a new Korean game (There is an Engish version too) which is very similar to Free Realms, more like an advanced Free Realms. It has stunning graphics and effects, awesome new features, interesting backstories and a huge (And I mean really huge!) world to explore. New features??? One of the coolest features is that you can sail with your own ship, no loading screens at all! Another awesome feature is continents and alliances. Yup. There's three continents, Haranya, Nuia and Auroria, and two alliances, Nuian and Haranya Alliance. You might find some NPCs that are Neutral Alliance, so that means they are not your enemies. There's a few zones in each continent that are always at war, that's where the two alliances fight. There's a really neat feature, trading. You can craft tradepacks and sell them to special NPCs for Gold or Gilda Stars. Sometimes you'll have to travel the whole sea from continent to continent just to deliver your tradepacks! Don't worry, there are special trasporting ships, but pay attention to pirates, they can show up everywhere and steal your tradepacks. Pirates, let me tell you something about the pirate feature too! You can be a pirate, but how? Well, stealing for example. Stealing stuff from players such as tradepacks, crops, etc. Murdering, murdering people at Mirage Isle (Whch is NO war zone and everyone can go there!) or any other non-war thought zones. Players will be able to see some bloodprints that belong to YOU and can report them to the in-game 'police'. Everytime you commit a crime, you will get crime points. If you have many of these, you might end up in a trial and maybe even go to jail. Speaking about trials and jails... Is this somewhat 'ban' or? No! It's part of the game. If you would commit a crime in real life, wouldn't you go to trials or maybe jail? Well, I think so. And one more awesome feature- Families. You can make your own family. Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, Child, Butler, Pet, Magic unicorn, you choose! And lots... LOTS of awesome new features! Now, let's move on, shall we? RacesEdit Edit There are 4 different races: Nuian, Elf, Firran, Harani. Two of them make one alliance. Nuian and Elf, Nuian alliance. Firran and Harani, Haranya alliance. As said above, they're enemies. Now, more about these races; every race has its own language. Nuian, Elf, Firran and Harani languages. There's some special NPCs that can learn you all those languages. Once you know them, you can complete even more quests. Talking about quests...Edit Edit Like every MMO, ArcheAge has a quest system. Each quest gives you XP, money and sometimes special gifts. Money?Edit Edit There's many kinds of money in ArcheAge: Copper - Lowest amount of money Silver - Eh... Medium Gold - Whoa damn, if you have around 500 of these you're rich Credits - These are like SC/Real-life money... So yeah, kinda rich? Loyality Tokens - These are obtained in wars, can be used for really nice stuff at the marketplace Honor points - Same as Loyality tokens, obtained in wars and can be used at NPCs that have Collector over their head. Labor points - You get 'em every 5 minutes... Yeah. Used in farming and such. Apex - GIMME, GIMME! I mean, if you use these you get around 12000 Credits. Everyone wants these. Gilda Stars - These are earned through quests, can be used at Mirage Isle Mounts, pets and their armor Edit Edit Yup! They have mounts and pets on here! Every faction (Nuian, Elf, Firran, Harani) has a special quest on getting their very first mount, no money needed! Nuian - Lillyut Horse Elf - Elk (Change the k to a f... See what word you get) Firran - Snowlion (Saber-tooth lion hybrid) Harani - Leomorph (Scary shit man!) All - Donkey (You will get a special quest from Bluesalt Brotherhood to make your very first tradepack and will be rewarded with a donkey foal) There are also other kind of mounts: Yata (Literally a ginger hornless tauntaun) Cow (Yup...) Bear Donkey (Really good for trade runs!) Stormdarter (A maneless black snowlion, can be evolved into a cool rare mount) Blackarrow (A rare horse that is faster than all of them) Mirage Elk, horse, donkey, snowlion or leomorph (A special designed and colored elk/horse/donkey/snowlion/leomorph that are faster) Zebra (I don't know how but damn they're very rare) Roar of the earth (Drop from Hasla wars, a maneless white snowlion, literally...) Carrot dash (An orange donkey that is somewhat faster) Read more here: http://archeage.gamepedia.com/Mount Mounts can also help you fight and have their own skills. Now, battle pets! They are just like normal pets but help you in battle. Every alliance has its own: Nuian - Wolfhound Haranyan - Sabrefangs (Yes, it is spelled like that in-game. Don't correct me beause you can go check yourself.) There's also a way to get world bosses as own pets, which is really hard.. Note that there are MANY world bosses which spawn in different continents! All you need to do is follow some of these tutorials: https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=archeage+world+boss+pet Other than the world boss pets, here's some other that can be actually bought from NPCs: White Wolfhound Grey Wolfhound Black Wolfhound Ginger Sabrefang Grey Sabrefang Calico Sabrefang (I'm not sure about this one, gotta check) Arctic Kitsune (Reward for reaching lvl 15 in Alpha or limited edition Snowbound House-warming gift) Black Sabrefang (Can be bought at Mirage, costs 5 Gilda Stars) Armor? Armor. Both mounts and battle pets can have armor, that help them become stronger. They can eve level up. Most mounts start at level 5. All pets start at level 20. The Black Sabrefang starts at level 25. SkillsetsEdit Edit Skillsets are just like Jobs on the FR. You can have up to three Skillsets. There are 10 Skillsets: Battlerage, Defense, Occultism, Sorcery, Songcraft, Witchcraft, Auramancy, Archery, Shadowplay, Vitalism Each skillset can be mastered. Sometimes when your character levels up, you get a Skill Point, which can be use for Combat or Passive. For example, I have Shadowplay, Archery and Battlerage. Let's take a look at the Combat and Passive skills! Combat skills are used to fight mobs and players, sometimes heal or has special effects (Gives you speed, defense, etc.) They can also level up and become better and stronger. The bigger level, the more damage it does on the enemy. Passive skills last forever until you change the skillset. For example, I picked the first Passive skill in Archery. It gives me more speed all the time, until I change Archery with anything else. Some Passive skills require Combat skills. For example, you just got a new skillset, but can't learn a Passive skill even if you have Skill points. Why? You need to spend some on the Combat skills, then the Passive skill will unlock. Both Combat and Passive skill require levels. Some might need a higher level, 50 for example. (Max. lvl.) Some, might require lower levels, like 10. Trading, trials, piratesEdit Edit Trading is availale on ArcheAge. You can make tradepacks and sell them to NPCs for Gold, or Gilda Stars. When carrying a tradepack, your character will be slowed down. A really neat way to travel faster are carriages, farm wagoons, airships, ships or donkeys. Remember that some tradepacks can be made only in a specified region. Carriages transport you from a station to another. For example, if above the carriage there's a nametag, like Carriage, it takes you from the station at Falcorth to the station at Tigerspide, or vice versa. Airships are a really fast way to travel from a region to another. For example, Airship, it transports you from Mahadevi to Falcorth Plains, or vice versa. Farm wagoons, can be only bought at the Marketplace from what I've heard. Load your tradepacks in the wagoon and drive to the destination! Ships, there are special ships that can be bought at Mirage Isle. They can transport many tradepacks at once. This is a good yet bad way to transport stuff from continent to continent. There's always pirates (Which are real players!) sailing on the ocean and wait for transportig ships, wreck 'em down and steal the tradepacks. And last but not least, the donkey. They are the fastest mount when carrying a tradepack. Now, pirates! Yes, pirates. And the surprising part is that they're not mobs, but REAL LIFE players! How you become one? Well, here's an useful tutorial that Faith found. :P Trials, yes, trials, just like in real life. What I find interesting, is that the jury is actually real life players. There's a quest that can make you jury, I think it's only for Patrons. If the jury says you're guily, you'll be taken to jail. There are ways to escape, but you can wait until its over too. Continents (And its alliances), seas, islands and special placesEdit Edit There's three continents in ArcheAge: Nuia, Haranya, Auroria. Now, bot Nuia and Haranya have an alliance. Nuia Alliance, which includes Nuians and Elves. Haranya Alliance, which includes Firran and Harani. As said above, they're enemies. Auroria, however, is for all alliances. Seas, what I like at them is that you sail whereever you wish with no loading screens at all. But, seas are pretty dangerous. They're almost always at war. Just like real ship battles. Sometimes, there's even a World Boss Kraken. Many ships and players go on a 'Kraken party' to defeat him. One of the awesome things the Kraken can drop is The Black Pearl, a rare pirate ship. There's two small islands that lay on the Arcadian Sea, Growlgate Isle and Freedich Island. They're rather small, but that doesn't mean you can't explore them. Special places, Mirage Isle. It is not marked on the map or any other maps at all. The only way to get to it is by going through Mirage Isle gate. There's always an Auctioneer near it. Mirage Isle is for ALL alliances, so if you see players with red or orange nametags, DO NOT ATTACK! You might get into a trial, people will se your bloodprints and report them. Anyways, Mirage Isle is also an awesome Marketplace where you can buy stuff. Most of them cost Gilda Stars. Leaving Mirage is easy- Just find a portal and go through it. Guilds, families, parties, raidsEdit Edit Like most games, you can make guilds. A gaming guild, a RP guild (Note that there are special RP servers), a pirate guild, or a simple guild- You choose! To make a guild, you'll ned 5 members to be on at once (lvl. 5+) in a party, including you. Now, go find a Guild Manager and make your guild for 1 Gold. Don't worry, you can change its name if you don't like it. And what I find iteresting is ranking sysem and that you can name your own ranks! General - Leader, Commander - Second in charge, Officer (Pretty much self-explanatory), Member, Novice and Recruit. For examlple, I changed them to: General - Headmaster Commander - Headmaster (Yeah, I wanted Akai, Betta and Faith to be leaders too) Officer - Member - Assassin Novice - Apprentince Recruit - Grunt Another thing I find really cool about the Guild system is that the owner can choose who can invite, kick, afford (They will be able to choose who can kick, add, basically what we're alking about now) and such. You can make your own crest too, for 5 Gold. You can choose one of the premade crests or upload or own (256 x 256, .png format, save it to Glyph/ArcheAge/Documents/UUC as UCC.png) which requires a Crest Brainstorm and 5 Gold (Both premade and custom). Families? Yep! You can make families on ArcheAge. Mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, anything! All you need to do it invite a player to the family and there you go, a family! Parties are just like groups like on FR. Raids, they're bigger parties that often go for Bosses and such. And much, much more! Now, I'm not gonna spoil everything about the game, so you guys will be able to discover stuff yourself. Here's a list of users and guilds. (Note: They're all from FR) UsernamesEdit Edit Feel free to edit this section and add your username! Example: Username here (Class, location, server, alliance, level, guild/none if no guild) #Derpyfr (Ebonsong, EU, Janudar, Haranya Alliance, lvl. 35, Dawn Rogues) #Royale (EU, Janudar, Haranya Alliance, Lvl 27, Dawn Rogues) #Moonpaw/Legendmoonstar ( NA, Aranzeb, Janudar, Haranya Alliance/Nuia Alliance, lvl 23/13/10, Assassin's of Peace ) ( I got 3 chars so I put them all up there o.o ) #Ryderlight ( NA, Aranzeb, Nuia Alliance , lvl 24, Assassin's of Peace ) #Hiddenmorgan ( NA, Aranzeb, Nuia Alliance, lvl 30, Assassin's of Peace ) #Mysterycrystal ( NA, Aranzeb, Nuia Alliance, lvl 12, Assassin's of Peace ) #Glaciem (EU, Janudar, Haranya Alliance, Lvl. 29, Dawn Rogues) #Stormfire (EU, Janudar, Haranya Alliance, Lvl. 31, Dawn Rogues) #Shadowheart ( NA, Aranzeb, Haranya Alliance, Lvl 11, Assassin's of Peace ) #Jellyqueen( NA, Aranzeb, Nuia Alliance, Lvl 14, Assassin's of Peace ) #Pie ( EU, Jeane, Haranya alliance (Firran), Lving like a Gee/ NA Genocider Nuia Lv 11? I think, Dawn Rogues) #Akaii ( EU, Janudar, Haranya Alliance, lvl. 27, Dawn Rouges) #Skylantera (EU, Janudar, Haranya Alliance, lvl. 9, Dawn Rogues) #Karmen (EU, Janudar, Haranya Alliance, lvl. 10, Dawn Rogues) #Sel (EU, Janudar, Haranya Alliance, lvl. 17, Dawn Rogues) #Nakome (EU, Janudar, Haranya Alliance, lvl. 3, will soon join Dawn Rogues bc she's Derpÿ's sis irl :P) #Bluepaw ( NA, Aranzeb, Nuia Alliance, Lvl 6, Hidden's sister in rl and old deputy from Nightfury clan from FR ) #Crookedstar ( NA, Aranzeb, Haranya Alliance, Lvl 4) #Leopardpath ( EU, Janudar, Haranya Alliance, Lvl 1 ) #Leopardpath ( EU, Janudar, Haranya Alliance, Lvl 10 ) #Hiddenman ( NA, Aranzeb, Nuia Alliance, Lvl 12 ) #Biopaw ( NA, Aranzeb, Haranya/Nuia Alliance, Lvl 1 ) GuildsEdit Edit Feel free to edit this section and add your guild! Example: Guild name here (Owners: Usernames of those who own it, member count) #Dawn Rogues (Owners: Derpÿ, BettaWolf, Akai, FaithSoul, 21 members) #Assassin's of Peace ( Owners: Ryder, Hidden, Legendmoonstar ) ( Members 11 ) #NightFury Clan ( Owers: Glosoftpaw, Nixxie ) ( Clanmates 7 ) Category:Blog posts